Elisa Marino
Elisa Marino History Elisa was an accident. Her parents were in there 40s by the time they had her and by that point they already had four teenage children, four boys. And from the start, Elisa Marino was the family disappointment. Not that anyone would say it to her face. But everyone knew, how could she compare to her older siblings? Born at 32 weeks Elisa Marino was a tiny runt of a thing. It was touch and go for a while whether she'd survive due to breathing complications but evidently she pulled through. Weeks later she was finally released from the hospital into her parents loving care. It wasn't that she had a bad childhood, in fact it was a pretty happy childhood. Being the only child she had the attention of her parents all the time, being the only girl she was spoilt rotten. But her older siblings were already starting to make a name for themselves and as she got older and made her way through muggle school it was becoming increasingly obvious she just wasn't as smart as her siblings. She could never compare to the curse breaker, or the spell inventor or the Arithmancer. Her first signs of magic were when she was 10. So late on that her parents were convinced she was a squib, not that that would have been a problem. Honestly. It wasn't anything particularly over the top, she didn't make anything explode like Adrian had. Or make anything fly across the room like Enzo. Or knock someone to the ground like Nicollo. Instead all she made happen was make the lights flicker and change colour because she was annoyed at having been woken up for school. Next came the issue of what school she would go to. Both of her parents were originally from Britain and had met at Hogwarts, it had been the school they'd sent all three of their sons to and it was the one they were planning to send Elisa to. Except she never got accepted. There had just been too many magical children that year for her to attend anything but her closest school. Of course, to Elisa at ten years old it just seemed another thing she wasn't smart enough to do. Elisa did mediocre at her subjects at Durmstrang. She did only what was necessary because after all, what was the point when she'd never live up to her siblings legacy. She did however find it easy to make friends. She was a very charismatic person and managed to fit in pretty well with the other students in her year. At the end of her fourth year came the chance to study abroad, she put in for it not really expecting much out of it. Needless to say, it was a big surprise when it turned out she'd be spending the next year at Hogwarts. Personality Elisa has a bit of a I couldn't care less air about her, she does what is needed for classes and that limits it. She doesn't see the point in trying when no one believes in her. She doesn't think she's capable of doing anything particularly great in her life. However she's the first person to push someone else to do something that will benefit someone else in some way. She's a very charismatic person and finds it easy to fit into any situation. However she can be quite a bossy person if she's given control of a situation and finds it difficult to let someone else lead or take over in a group. She likes to get things done her way. Relationship Family= {|style="width:100%" |align=left|MOTHERS NAME |align=right|OPINION |- |align=left|FATHERS NAME |align=right|OPINION |- |align=left|SIBLINGS NAME: |align=right|OPINION |-| Friends= {|style="width:100%" WIP |-| Enemies= {|style="width:100%" WIP